1. Field of the Invention
The present invention described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a module of an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various display panels for a display device, a display panel using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has been receiving attention according to the abrupt advance of semiconductor technology.
An active matrix type of OLED display using an organic light emitting diode includes a plurality of pixels arranged on a substrate in a matrix form and thin film transistors (TFTs) disposed at each of the pixels, such that each of the pixels is independently controlled through one of the thin film transistors. The OLED usually includes a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The OLED emits light by energy that is generated when excitons (which are formed by coupling of holes that are received from the hole injection electrode and electrons that are received from the electron injection electrode) within the organic emission layer drop to a ground state.
Based on this principle, an OLED display has self-emitting characteristics, and the weight and thickness of the OLED display device can be reduced since the OLED display does not require an additional light source, unlike a liquid crystal display device. In addition, the OLED display exhibits quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and as such, it is used for mobile electronic display devices.
In general, an OLED display is constructed with a display panel including two substrates that are fixed by a sealant, a bezel that is combined to the display panel, and a printed circuit board that is electrically connected to the display panel through a flexible printed circuit (FPC), collectively forming a module.
Unlike a liquid crystal display in which a structure such as a backlight unit is positioned between the display panel and the bezel, in an OLED, because no structure exists between the display panel and the bezel, any impact is directly transmitted to the display panel; this transfer of impact occurs in a sudden situation such as when the device is dropped, whereby the display panel may be easily damaged.
In other words, when an external impact such as a drop impact is applied to the OLED display, this impact is concentrated on the display panel assembly. Thus, the display panel assembly is easily damaged.
Moreover, when an external impact is applied to the bezel supporting the display panel assembly, a considerable distortion load or a considerable bending load would be instantly applied to the bezel, thereby deforming the bezel. As a result, the distortion load and the bending load would be transferred to the display panel assembly, on which the bezel is supported, to damage the display panel assembly.
Therefore, the OLED display should have such characteristics as not to be easily damaged by a drop caused by a user's carelessness according to its use environment so that it can perform excellent functions as a display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.